Socks
by DarknessintheCorners
Summary: Wesker and Chris spend a night together, this is the morning after their night. :  SMUT, SLASH, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**A.N; Hey! Darkness here, and this is my first EVER Resident Evil fanfic. This was started at College, after a really shit day. This is Dedicated to CarrieChaos~ who is the Wesker to my Chris. And to ICaughtMyself, who hs provided mny entertaining laughs... PHIL! **

**Warning: THIS IS SLASH, YAOI, M/M. WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE, THEN PLEASE, FOR FUCKS SAKE, DONT READ IT. CLICK THE BACK ARROW. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Capcom owns them. I Wish i owned them, becuase well... I wouldve made them into a porno by now. I only own Socks. **

**Pairing: Wesker/Chris**

**Rating: M; for Smut, Language and generally bad lemon. **

**Prompt; Bed.**

Chris was sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling on some boxers, standing slightly so he could pull them up. The man behind him sleeping stirred slightly. His cat, Socks, snuffled slightly and looked at Chris. He leant down and stroked Wesker's kitty underneath the chin

"You're a good kitty, aren't you Socks? Good Kitty" Chris cooed, moving so he could pat the cats head.

"I hope you do not talk to my cat all the time like that Christopher," Wesker said, his eyes opening and his hand going to stroke Socks, Chris jumped a foot in the air.

"Goddamnit, why the hell did you do that?" Chris said looking at Wesker surprised, the latter chuckled.

"I do not need a reason to do something Christopher. I merely do." Wesker smirked, sitting up on the bed. Chris harrumphed and continued to get dressed. Wesker cocked an eyebrow. "Where do you think you are going" Wesker asked.

"I am getting dressed to go home, why do you even care?" Chris frowned. Wesker moved to get Socks off his bed and moved to pull Chris down on the bed.

"I care, because I'm still horny," Wesker said, kissing Chris and starting to rub Chris into hardness through his trousers, he moaned and arched his hips into the blonde's hand. Chris broke away.

"Why are you doing this?" Chris asked. Wesker chuckled again.

"Well you're not really objecting to these advances are you Christopher" Wesker continued rubbing and kissing Chris. He moaned again, reaching up to tangle his hand in Wesker's hair. The blonde reared up and glared daggers down at Chris. "Now Now Christopher, we do not touch my hair, for that is bad," Wesker said whilst he was groping Chris through his trousers (**A.N; WTF, they still have clothes on... I MUST DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS) **Chris put his hands on the button of his trousers, undid the button there, and pulled down the zipper. Wesker grinned and helped get the younger man out of the confines of the trouser prison he had got himself into. Chris climbed on top of Wesker and kissed him again, grinding down. Wesker decided that he did not like being submissive so, he flipped Chris over and put Chris's legs over his shoulder, and reached over to the desk grabbed the lube in the drawer and lathered his manhood.

"Now, I'm not going to tell you things, that a normal _lover_ would say" Wesker purred, Chris's heart jumped at that, he has never heard Wesker use the word love, so... casually... well, as casually as an inhuman, psychotic murderer could. "However, I am going to tell you, that due to our... ahem... _activities_ last night, I assume you will be dually prepared for this" Wesker grinned a shit eating grin and lined himself up with Chris's opening.

"I don't care, just get on with it," Chris hissed through his teeth. Wesker shrugged and thrust in sharply making Chris cry out in pain, no matter how many fucking times Wesker fucked him, he would still be in pain because of the fucking man. Wesker started thrusting in and out slowly, getting faster in time to Chris's pants for _more_ and _faster_. Wesker moved his hand down Chris's body and started jerking Chris off in time to his thrusts. The dark haired one started screaming in pleasure.

"Say my name Christopher" Wesker demanded, sensing that the man underneath him was close.

"Get fucked, you posh fucking twat" Chris spat, Wesker glared and squeezed Chris.

"That was not a request, that was an order, Now Say my name," Wesker demanded again, thrusting in and jerking t the same time.

"Wesker Chris whispered.

"Louder!" the blonde demanded again, getting harder in each thrust and pull

"Oh... God... WESKER!" Chris shouted spilling his seed all over his chest and Wesker's abdomen. Wesker growled and continued thrusting until he came inside Chris. He pulled out and lay beside Chris, panting to get back his breath. "You are the only one who can make me speechless after sex, Wesker" Chris complimented. Wesker merely chuckled.

"Well, I don't think that is hard, seeing as you become speechless at the tiniest thing" Wesker scoffed. Chris scowled and rolled over facing away from Wesker, before getting up and pulling on his boxers and trousers from earlier. "Oh my lord, you cannot be serious, you are leaving once again" Wesker sat up and looked t Chris incredulously

"Well, you clearly don't want me around other than to fulfil your sexual fantasies, so I'll be off" Chris grumbled.

"Get back into bed Christopher, stop making a fool of yourself" Wesker said. Scowling at Chris.

"A fool of myself? That's rich... look Wesker, shut the fuck up, and let me go?" Chris said, pulling up his trousers.

"Christopher... Calm yourself"

"No, fuck you Wesker. Fuck you" Chris shouted at Wesker who was still lounging on the bed

"Alright then Christopher, I'll play your little game, what do you want me to say that will make you stay?" Wesker asked, moving forward and wrapping a finger into the belt holes in Chris's trousers, pulling him down to his knees on the bed.

"I want you to tell me the truth" Chris crossed his arms over his chest.

"The truth Christopher?" Wesker asked.

"Yes, the truth" Chris stated more firmly this time

"The truth on what?" Wesker said, running his hand up Chris's chest, silently admiring the muscles there

"The t-truth on how y-you feel about m-me" Chris stuttered.

"How I feel about you... Hm... Hatred I'm guessing isn't an option here" Chris nodded "Hm, well... then I-" He was cut off by Chris's lips.

"And, I want the god honest truth" Chris glared.

"Fine. I admire you, I think you are a brilliant soldier and an even better advisory, I love you" Wesker muttered, just loud enough for Chris to hear. When he looked up Chris had a triumphant smirk on his handsome features.

"That's better" Chris pulled off his trousers, slid back underneath the covers, and stifled back a yawn, snuggling into Wesker's chest.

"Tired?" Wesker grinned.

"Mmm" Chris said. Wesker wrapped an arm around Chris's shoulder and pulled him closer

"Go to sleep, Christopher, I suppose you got barely any last night, am I right?" Chris chuckled and then closed his eyes. He made a sound of agreement, then mumbled something. "What was that Christopher?"

"I said I love you" Chris said lifting his head up slightly.

"Oh, I love you too Christopher" Wesker said, Chris sighed softly and fell asleep wrapped in Wesker's arms. After a short while, Wesker felt the jaws of sleep claim him, all the while, knowing that no matter what he done, someone would always love him.

**Welp, there you have it, not proof read as i was pestered by CarrieChaos~ to get this up quickly. **

**I apologise for the bad Lemon sprinkles on the cake. :) **

**NiceReviews=Cookies. **

**xxDarknessxx**


End file.
